


A little piece of something

by PeonyMoon



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeonyMoon/pseuds/PeonyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshowers, morning cuddles with your boyfriend, and no work. What more could Gally ask for? Maybe time to stop so he could enjoy this forever.</p>
<p>This is really just indulgent fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little piece of something

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to have your teeth rotten from the sweetness of this fluff. First time writing fluff hope you guys like it.

A little piece of something

A Ben x Gally fic

By Peonymoon

Sunlight, warm and gentle filtered through the bedroom window. The gentle pattering of raindrops danced across the glass _. ' sunshower,'_ Gally thought as he shifted in bed. He felt movement next to him and cracked his eyes open.  The most beautiful blue eyes met him and he smiled.

“Morning Benny Baby,” he kissed his boyfriend who smiled sleepily and kissed back.

“ Morning Captain Gally,” Ben returned with a smile and moved closer to Gally. A yawn escaped him and Gally laughed.

“I’m guessing you slept well?”

“Would’ve slept better if someone would stop stealing all the covers,” Ben purred.

“Ah, but that’s part of my master plan. Steal the covers so you have to cuddle up to me,” Gally smiled. Ben laughed.

“You ass! And how’s that working for you?” Gally draped one arm over Ben’s waist and caressed his cheek with his free hand. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, saw the small red lines his pillow had left on his face, and watched how his golden blonde hair fell into his face. How had he managed to be blessed with such a beautiful creature? Surely he didn’t deserve him, but Ben seemed to think otherwise.

Ben, who always had a hot cup of tea waiting for him on rainy days. _‘Caffeine is bad for you,’_ he’d say. And who always seemed to know how to diffuse his horrible temper even if it meant having to deal with a grumpy Gally for part of the evening. Ben who saw through Gally’s jerky douchebag façade to see the gentle vulnerable boy he tried to hide away. And Ben who loved him no matter what he saw. _This must be what heaven is like_ Gally thought. He kissed Ben again, drawing him as close to him as possible. Ben placed his hands on both sides of Gally’s face and kissed him back. Gally rolled them so that Ben was laying on top of him, careful to not break their kiss. He could feel Ben’s heartbeat fluttering against his chest like a small bird and he smiled. He did this to Ben. He made his heart flutter like that, and he loved it. They pulled away smiling.

“Seems to be working pretty well,” Gally smirked, finally answering Ben’s question. Brief confusion quickly followed by realization passed through Ben’s eyes and he gave Gally a light slap to the chest.

“Ugh! You’re insufferable,” Ben laughed and Gally could feel it in his chest. He loved Ben’s laugh.

“But you suffer though it anyway.”

Ben looked at his boyfriends face, at his scruffy brown hair and in his intense green eyes. Gally made him feel at home. Gally felt like home. He thought of all the times Gally had taken off from work to sit at his bedside when he was sick. He thought of how he insisted on massaging his sore muscles after track practice. And how he would fall asleep on the couch and Gally would carry him to their bed when he got home. He thought of how protective (and panicky) Gally would get when he was upset or hurt. He thought of how when everything seemed to be going wrong he could run into Gally’s arms and everything would be okay again. Gally never judged him for crying. He just held him. Shushed him and kissed his head and held him so tight the world wouldn’t be able to rip them apart no matter how hard it tried.

“Gladly,” Ben whispered and kissed his boyfriend again. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 10:05am it read and Ben frowned, “Think we should get up?” Gally glanced at the clock.

“No, we’re both off today. It won’t hurt to stay in bed a little longer,” he said, tightening his grip a little as if Ben would get up. He had no intention of doing such a thing.

“That’s fine with me,” Ben smiled. The pattering rain finally caught his attention.

“It’s raining,” he asked clearly confused, “but it’s sunny.”

“Yep, it’s called a sunshower,” Gally answered.

“It’s beautiful,” Ben said as he looked out the window.

“I could think of something even more special,” Gally replied and Ben turned his gaze back to him.

“Gally I love you,” Ben told him.

“I love you too Benny baby.” Tangled limbs, messy blankets, and the soft sound of rain hitting the window. They lay like that for as long as they could until their stomachs protests forced them from the bed and into the kitchen. They didn't know if they had found a little piece of heaven or paradise or cosmic bliss but they knew they had a little piece of something, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
